


Kinktober 2020 - Day 13: Frottage (Grillster, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Frottage, Grillster, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Link, Past Character Death, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Gaster has been forced to take a break he doesn't want. But will he get something he does want out of it?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 13: Frottage (Grillster, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been a bad day for me. I see my doctor tomorrow to try and figure out why.
> 
> Hiatus will end on 31 Oct 2020!

Gaster’s hands, the ones that were actually attached to his body, landed on the door to the pantry at Grillby’s restaurant with a thunk. He was shaking, but not with fear. No, he was shaking with desire. Desire to feel Grillby’s cock slide between his clothed thighs. 

He didn’t have to wait long. The warm hands of his crush grabbed his hips and physically repositioned him for his own pleasure. Then Gaster heard the sound of a fly being unzipped. Flames sizzled and popped, and once again Gaster wished he had taken Flametongue as his language of choice in high school instead of Arabic. Why hadn’t he had foresight that one time? Why?

One hand returned to his hip, gripping it firmly and… lovingly?... before a warm cock slipped between Gaster’s summoned thighs. Gaster shivered as it started to move. Who would have thought that one selfish rant would lead to this? 

_ He’d been getting good and solidly hydrated with some of Grillby’s best tar. He was the only non-flame who could stand the stuff, but stars did he crave it. He could drink gallons of this stuff. He was glad it didn’t make him drunk like it did the flames. All it did was keep him awake for days on end, even better than coffee. He needed it, working at the labs. Right now, though, he had been ordered to “take some time off for his health”. Rubbish. Rubbish! He didn’t need a break. A break only left his mind idle to remember how it was pinning after a certain flame. _

_ Gaster banged his head down on the counter loudly, drawing the attention of the entire room, especially the bartender. He wasn’t aware of this, though. He was too busy moping. <Why can’t I ever have what I want, Fate? I wanted to watch the stars every night and you took them away. I wanted children and my mate died in a cave in. I want to be claimed by a new mate and you make my crush be on the other side of a language barrier. I want to work to distract myself from my pining and the King makes me take a break. Why won’t you give me what I want just once, hmm? Why can’t I have his hot, flaming cock rubbing between my thighs? Why can’t I have his warm hands feeling up my ribcage? Why can’t I have Grillby, hmm? What did I do wrong?> _

_ Then, like a gift from the gods, warm hands picked him up and carried him into the pantry. _

Now Grillby was pistoning his cock in between Gaster’s thighs. Gaster was about to melt. Oh, how he’d wanted this. The only thing that would make this better would be-

Warm hands slid his coat off his left shoulder and then pulled aside his shirt. Gaster’s knees almost gave out when Grillby’s fangs sank into his shoulder and poured his magic into the wound. The amount of intent was insane. Along with the magic and the claiming bite Gaster received a link. Grillby said fondly down it, {You idiot, if you’d just said you wanted me in the first place neither of us would have pined for so long. I understand Common, I just can’t speak it very well.}

Gaster gasped, then blushed. <Oh. I suppose you do have to understand it if you’re taking people’s orders… I’m an idiot.>

Grillby’s flames sparked as his cock sprayed it’s cum all over the door to his pantry. {Yes, you are, but you’re my idiot. Now, go up to my apartment and get set up for a few days of fucking. I’m coming up on my rut, and you said you wanted children. I’ll close the bar and we can get to work~}

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
